Project Summary: The overall goal of this proposal is to prepare the candidate for a career as an independent scientist by pursuing a rigorous research project initially under the mentorship of a leader in the field of memory research, Dr. Howard Eichenbaum. The goal of the research project is to understand the circuitry in the hippocampal and parahippocampal regions that supports binding of spatial and nonspatial information in the service of declarative memory. The project takes advantage of the candidate's broad experience in memory research and includes electrophysiological studies in rats and studies with amnesic patients. During the project, the candidate will acquire essential training in advanced recording techniques, computational modeling, teaching, grant writing, and laboratory management skills. The project will enable the candidate to reach his immediate goals (secure tenure-track employment at a major research university) and long-term goals (establish a program of cutting-edge memory research that includes work in both humans and experimental animals). Relevance: The hippocampal memory system supports memory for personal events and knowledge about the world, providing a sense of self that is essential to mental health. Diseases that target the hippocampus are prevalent (e.g., dementia, Alzheimer's disease), and knowledge about the fundamental function of the healthy hippocampal memory system will be crucial for understanding memory disorders. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]